The 30 Kisses of Harulie
by Toby Danger
Summary: My entires into the 30 Kisses challenge. See Haru and Elie lock lips in fun and interesting ways. Thems 29, 10 and 4 added
1. Theme 1: Look Over Here

Many fic authors have no doubt heard of the 30 Kisses project (http/ in which authors write thirty stories based around certain themes about their favourite pairings. I've decided to throw my hand in, and do some stories about, who else, Haru and Elie. After they've been seen on the 30 Kisses site, they'll be posted here.

So, I hope you enjoy my works, and be sure to visit 30 Kisses and give the talented people there some props too.

1: Interruption

He was at it again. Elie stood by the door of their rented hut, watching as he swung that huge sword of his in quick complicated motions. Sand flew up around him as the blade swished over it, sticking to his sweat covered body. She smiled in appreciation at the sight of his toned chest flexing with his movements. The fight against unspeakable evil had certainly done him good.

He rested the sword against the ground for a few seconds, catching his breath and brushing his hair from his eyes. A happy sigh escaped her throat. Why hadn't she noticed earlier how sexy he could be?

He resumed his sword swinging, and with distaste, recalled that he had been doing this for about an hour and a half now. She didn't begrudge him doing it. He needed to be strong for future battles ahead. But on a nice day like this, it just seemed it would be better for him to forget his practice and enjoy himself for a while. Normally, when he trained like this, He would be closed off to everything around him. Any comments shouted were briefly glanced at, then ignored. Well, this time, he would definitely not ignore her.

She looked down at herself to confirm that yes, her bikini was very skimpy and revealing. She padded out onto the sand, stood a few feet from him, and took a deep breath.

"Harrrruuuu! Look over here!"

He paused for just a second, glancing casually at her, then carried on. Then he slowed down, and looked at her again, his eyes much wider this time. After a few seconds of staring, he quickly resumed his kata, but not fast enough for her not to notice the blush on his face.

She stood patiently as he hacked and slashed at the air some more. She wouldn't have to wait so long. She knew him so well.

A minute later, his actions were moving slower, becoming less coordinated. His face was no longer set in that determined grimace of his, instead he had a rather dreamy look in his eyes, one he was trying to fight back.

Finally, after a slow sword spin which sent him stumbling, he gave up, and dropped the sword to the ground. She smiled as he stomped over to her, an angry glare aimed at her.

"Thanks a lot Elie! You broke my concentration!"

She giggled, and extended a hand to rest on his chest. "Well, you insist on wasting this nice day by swinging that stupid sword around. And getting all dirty." She brushed some sand off his pecs.

His glare softened. "Well, you won't consider it a waste the next time I meet Lucia and kick his ass."

"True…" She wrapped her arms around his waist, making sure he didn't escape. "But I don't want to waste today just watching you. I do hate feeling neglected."

He smiled, looked down at her skimpy attire. "Well… I guess I am free for the rest of the day."

He pulled her closer, moving in to kiss her deeply, She sighed contently. She had been waiting for this since morning.

Haru pulled back. "Any idea what we should do?"

"I've got loads." She kissed his chest. "We have a whole afternoon to kill after all…"


	2. Theme 19: Red

19: Red Lace

Haru had never felt this uneasy in a shop before. Then again, he'd never been in this type of shop. He looked at one wall, which proudly displayed flimsy pieces of cloth which were apparently supposed to be underwear. On another wall were several dubious DVDs and some plastic items he was certain he did not want to find out about.

"_I_ _know loads of people who could help me get a birthday gift for Elie. And who do I turn to?_" He mentally sighed and looked at Musica, who was studying a tiny looking leather corset.

"I'm telling you Haru. Get this for Elie, and she will love it."

"For the last time, no!" Haru yelled in exasperation. "Look, when I asked you to help me get a nice gift for Elie, I was not thinking of something from… here!" He threw his hands up toward a box of leather thongs.

Musica just grinned knowingly. "Oh c'mon! This is a perfect place to get Elie's present. I get stuff for Melodia here all the time." He held up a semi-transparent dress. "I gave her something like this last year, and she loved it. And boy did she thank me for it…"

"Stop!" Haru was not in the mood to hear another one of Musica boudoir stories. He just wanted to get Elie something and get the hell out of here.

"Sheesh, okay…" Musica pointed to a wall displaying several sets of lingerie. "You can't go wrong with sexy lingerie. Pick a set."

"I don't know… maybe I should just get her some face cream of something…

"Face cream!" Musica snorted. "Yeah, great idea. I'm sure she'll appreciate a pot of boring face cream she could probably buy herself. You want to be daring."

"Hey, there's daring, and then there's…" He just pointed at those dubious movies.

Haru swallowed. He was no stranger to the modern bra and panties. He'd seen – and removed – Elie's several times in the past, and always thought she looked sexy in them. But these… things.. with transparent lace, low-cut cups, and miniscule material which wouldn't cover a lot… He flushed red as he looked over all the different sets, imagining Elie stretching in a seductive pose in each one..

Musica noticed his friend was standing at the bras in a dream like state. He whapped him on the back. "Hey, hurry and pick something. The clerk's starting to look at you funny."

Haru shook himself from his trance, and turned his gaze to the lingerie set in front of him.

He'd never seen such a bright shade of red before. The low-cut bra and panties were made of gauzy crimson lace, with pink frills all around the edges. Passionate, fiery and cute… it seemed to match Elie perfectly.

"Yeah… this could work." He grabbed the hanger and took it to the clerk. "Wrap it up please."

"Sure thing. Uhh… you need a specific size?"

Haru glanced at the bra. The cups were… well, pretty damn big. And as he knew all too well, Elie was infamous for her…. big guns.

"No, that one will do."

----------

The party was over, and now that the others had gone home, Elie was eager to receive Haru's gift. He had said he would only give it to her when things were quiet and they were alone. Which either meant he'd gotten her something ludicrously expensive, or had bought something at the last minute and was making sure no one but her would kick his ass for it. She hoped for the former.

As Cattleya went into the kitchen to clean up, Haru led Elie upstairs to their room, a cunning grin on his face. Inside, he reached under his bed and took out a pink box, carefully wrapped in a bow. Elie's eyes gleamed.

"Oh Haru! It looks great! Thank you so much!"

Haru blinked. "You haven't even opened it."

"Well, with wrapping that nice, you must have gotten something really cool." She took the box from him, and eagerly ripped off the paper.

"Cool wasn't the word I was looking for…" He mumbled. Elie flung off the lid and…

"Huh?" He held up the tiny thong. "Wha… what is this?" She was confused. The lacy bra looked similar to a bikini she owned… but there was no way she could go swimming in that. And just what was this… tiny thing she was holding? She looked at Haru, who was looking rather sheepish.

"Er… Happy Birthday?" He sounded worried.

"Haru… am I meant to wear these?"

He looked as confused as she was. "Well, yeah. It's just underwear."

"Underwear?" Elie's eye's widened as she held up the bra, amazed at just how delicate it looked. "How the hell am I meant to go anywhere with these under my clothes! I'll freeze to death!"

Haru seemed a bit surprised by this. "Elie, it's lingerie. You're not meant to go outdoors in it. It's more for indoors." He could not believe Elie had never heard of lingerie. Then again, she still believed Plue was some kind of insect.

"Indoors?" Elie stared in disbelief. "Why on earth would I want to go around the house in these flimsy things?"

Haru said nothing, but just glanced at the bed and wagged his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"It's for.. that?" Elie stared at him wide-eyed, then grinned. "Why Haru, aren't you bold. This is supposed to be a present for me, not you."

"Well, I thought it would be better to get something we could both have fun with…" Haru smiled. "But if you're not cool with it.."

Elie stroked his face. "Nonsense. I never miss a chance to have some fun." Carrying the box, she left the room and headed for the bathroom. "I'll be just a sec. Get comfy."

Haru was literally jumping in anticipation. He'd hoped Elie would like the lingerie, but he hadn't expected her to thank him like this.

"Thank you Musica." He grinned, wasting no time in removing his clothes.

It took Elie several minutes to actually figure out how to put the damn things on. It was so tiny and flimsy, it felt it would fall apart in her hands. But with some careful maneuvering, she was able to pull the thong on. Getting used to the sensation of having cloth way up… there, she began to put the bra on. This was where she started having difficulties, as the garment was incredibly tight. She found herself straining to pull the straps together, and only by holding her breath was she able to finally connect them.

Turning to the mirror, she was impressed. She'd worn bikinis before, but never had they made her look so… sexy? She peered down, unable to see the rest of her due to the mile of cleavage the bra had suddenly created.

Yes, sexy was definitely the best description.

She giggled, knowing Haru would blow his mind when he saw her. This gift certainly had entertainment value… if it wasn't so damn tight…

She took a deep breath and headed back to the room, trying to ignore the under-wire digging into her ribs.

Haru's face was one akin to a kid in a toy shop as Elie, now in the red lingerie, returned. "Oh man.." He gasped, overwhelmed by the sexy goddess before him.

Elie smiled and padded over to him, making sure to swing her hips with every step. Haru was absolutely mesmerized.

"Wow… it never looked that good in the shop.."

Now she stood in front of him, taking short, sharp breaths of air he misinterpreted as lusty gasps of seduction. Elie straddled his lap, blocking his view with her chest, and began kissing his forehead and face. He wasted no time in holding her, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer. His lips danced over her face and her upper chest, tasting her skin. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and her breathing grew deeper.

"Haru…" She gasped.

"Elie…" He caressed her neck

"Haru…" She took several breaths. "Haru…"

"Elie-chan…" He murmured in ecstasy..

"Haru!" She whapped him on the head. "Would you quit slobbering… and help me!

He leaned back, startled. "Wha! What's wrong?"

"This bra, that's what!" Elie got off his back and reached for the bra's clasps. "It's too… tight! It's suffocating me!"

"Really?"

"Yes really!" Elie hopped around as she struggled to remove the bra. "Arrgh, I can't do it! You try!"

Haru got to his feet, and started working on the clasps. The strained material however, was putting up a pretty good fight, and his fingers weren't quite to the task.

"Hurry up!" Elie whined.

"Stop moving! I'm trying!"

"How could you do this? You could have gotten me one that fits!"

"I thought it would fit."

"What, just by looking at it?"

"Well, the cups were pretty large…."

He instantly regretted those words as Elie turned her head around as far as she could and glared at him with one eye. "You choose this… just because I have huge knockers!

"It looked your size! He defended weakly. He hands moved faster on the clasps,m hoping he could undo them before Elie throttled him.

"You moron! The least you could have done was get my measurements!"

"And ruin the surprise?"

"What surprise? You're trying to kill me!

Haru threw up his hands. "I give up. I'm going to get a knife and cut this thing off."

As he left the room, he heard him murmuring. "Should have just gotten the cream….

She sat down on the bed, breathing slowly to try and conserve oxygen. God, what had Haru been thinking, just buying this thing off the rack? Oh, she knew what he had been thinking alright.

Of course, when she had tried it on, she had been thinking the same thing, so she could hardly accuse him of acting in his best interests….

She sighed. After all the adventure and weirdness of their adventures, couldn't they just have a relationship without crazy stuff happening for once?

Then it hit her. "_Wait,__ why not just use Etherion to cut through this thing?_" She moaned, knowing she should have thought of this sooner.

Concentrating, she generated a small ball of magic on the tip of her index finger. She held it behind her, next to the bra straps, where the hot magic began to burn through the fabric.

"_Hah! I'm a genius_." She smiled, relieved to feel the pressure off her chest. Just as the strap was about to give up, Haru reentered the room.

"Okay, I got some scissors.."

Then with a loud twang, the strap snapped, and the bra when flying off Elie's chest and straight toward Haru's face. The last thing he saw before the pain hit was a mass of red lace.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

----------

Hearing the scream, Cattleya rushed up the stairs to Haru's room, fearing the worst.

Inside, she found Elie, running around topless in a panic, and Haru on the floor, clutching his face and yelling in pain. Cattleya stared for a minute.

"I don't want to know."

----------

"Owwww…." Haru moaned, an eyepatch over his right eye. Elie sat next to him, wearing a t-shirt and the thong.

"I'm so sorry Haru. I never thought it would fly off like that."

"That's what elastic does when you stretch it. Didn't they teach you that in school?" He snapped. Elie looked offended. Seeing - as much as he could with one eye – he'd upset her, he calmed down.

"Sorry.. This is my fault. That'll teach me to get gift ideas from Musica."

She smiled. "But hey, you learned a valuable lesson in buying bras. So it wasn't a total loss."

"Yeah… to tell the truth, the only reason I got it, was I thought you would enjoy wearing it."

"Well, I did, for a bit." He could see her smirk. "I did look pretty hot in it, didn't I?"

"Red hot." He grinned.

"And I did think if was pretty nice of you… It was different to say the least."

"Well, I try.."

Elie's grin turned even more mischievous. "And I was looking forward to spending the rest of my birthday in bed with you."

Haru rubbed his eye. "Maybe tomorrow, once this stops smarting…"

"Not going to let a little injury stop you, are you Glory?" Elie straddled his lap, and place a long, lingering kiss on his lips, her tongue darting in to tease him.

Then before he could react, she lifted the front of her shirt, and brought it down over Haru's head, trapping his face against her chest.

"Mmmmmph!" Haru could only mumble. But it didn't take long for him to see and feel the advantages of his current position.

Elie giggled, and held him closer to her chest. "Now Haru… let's see how well you can please me when you can hardly see. You better give me a good time."

Haru smirked like an idiot under the shirt. Happy Birthday indeed…


	3. Theme 8: Our Own World

8: Our own little world

Of all the places she had dreamed of kissing Haru Glory, Rave Master, hero of the world and major beefcake, a small broom closet in the back of Musica's airship was hardly on the top of her list, next to a sun-kissed beach or under a starry sky.

She had just wandered down to the ship's engine room to find Hebi, when suddenly, Haru had grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the conveniently available closet, and shut the door, casting them in near pitch darkness.

She had tried to shout at him, but the second she had opened her lips, he had darted in and pressed his to hers. She had lost focus, her body tingling with sensation, suddenly feeling warmed all over from her kiss. For a while, she wished it would never end.

But she needed to breath, and she still wanted to know what the hell he was doing.

She gently pushed him back, but realized just how cramped the closet was. There was barely any room to move, their legs intertwined with each other as they leaned against the walls, facing each other. Their chests had just an inch of space between them. Despite the darkness, it was easy to see Haru in front of her. Those blue eyes and that silver hair could never be hidden so easily.

He didn't answer her question, "what are we doing in here?" at first. He was just staring at her, a happy little smile on his face, from what she could make out in the gloom. He looked content, something she hadn't really seen him be since the whole incident against the Blue Guardians.

Again, she asked. "Haru, what are we doing in here?"

He smiled. "I just wanted some time alone with you.

She blinked. "In a closet."

"Yes."

"A tiny closet with no room to move."

"Seemed a good place."

"A good place? I can hardly see you!"

"But it's quiet." He took her hand and held it, his thumb gently stroking her knuckles. "We can have some peace without the others disturbing us."

Now that he mentioned it, it was quiet. The usual roar of the ships engines was now reduced to a low whine. The only loud noise she could hear was their breathing.

"It's quiet, sure, but it's not very… practical." She bumped her elbow against the wall.

"I dunno, I think it's pretty…intimate." Haru replied.

That was for sure. The cramped space meant they were very close to each other. It would be no effort for him to move closer, and press his body against hers… touch his toned flesh to her skin..

"What if the others come looking for us?" She asked, suddenly afraid Haru had less than innocent intentions for dragging her in her.

"I doubt they'll look in here. I hope they're not looking anyway. We need a bit of peace from that lot."

"We?" Certainly, she agreed their friends were a noisy bunch, but when did Haru decide they needed some time alone from them? "What do you mean, we?"

"I know how stressed you've been, trying to reform Rave."

Stressed was one word. Tired, frustrated, and reduced to tears were other words to describe that how, even after remember how to use her magic, she still couldn't unite the five Rave pieces into one. She couldn't stand not being able to aid the man how really needed her help.

"You've been trying for three days now Elie. You need a break."

"I need to get those stupid stones united."

"I know, but you won't do it by exhausting yourself."

She frowned at him. "What are you, stupid? Without the full Rave, you won't be able to stop Lucia."

"Lucia can wait. The world can wait."

From the darkness, his arms snaked forward, reaching behind her and folding behind her back. One gentle pull later, and she was pressed into his chest. For a second, she was unsure what to do, wondering what he was thinking of doing. But then that old feeling, of comfort and solidarity came back, the one she always felt whenever she was close to him like this. Before, it had been hugs of comfort, to let her know she was not alone. This time… it seemed he was just trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Don't worry about it." He spoke in a soothing voice, so quiet she could barely hear him. Just forget about everything.. just for today."

"Haru…" Her voice had also gone strangely quiet. As if she was afraid that if she was louder, the quiet of the closet would be shattered, and the door would burst open and the rest of the gang would be peering in.

"This is silly. You don't need to trap me in a closet to make me relax."

"I need to relax too." He sighed, one hand crept up her back to stroke the skin left bare by her tank-top, and then to brush his fingers through her hair. "But I can't, knowing you're all stressed out."

"That's my problem. You don't need to worry about it."

Sometimes your problems are my problems. Sometimes my problems become your problems. Either way…" His eyes pierced the darkness, focusing on her features. "… it hurts me to think something is bothering us."

She loved and hated this feeling in equal measure. It felt wonderful, glorious even, to have someone who cared for her as much as he did. There was never a day she didn't feel loved by him. But she was terribly aware, of how dependant he was of her, and with the threat of Lucia looming, knew he would never cope if she were to die. Times like this, she wished she could just push him away, so he would be safe.

But she never could. She needed him as much as he needed her. It was their curse and their blessing.

"You're worrying again." He spoke. She blinked, unsure how he could tell when the side of her face was now pressed against his chest.

"Now I'm not."

"You are."

"How do you know then, Mr smartarse?" She fumed.

"Your forehead gets little wrinkles, and your eyes don't light up as much."

Her hand felt her forehead. "I do not get wrinkles!"

But lumps on her head or not, he had figured out her thoughts. He was always so in tune with her. She looked up at him, reading those calm blue eyes of his. They watched her with equal measures of concern and adoration, as if he felt extremely lucky to be in here with her, yet afraid she would leave this cosy spot they were in.

Yes, this cramped closet, where no sound could be heard and she was pressed against her Haru… it was definitely very cosy.

"You're right." She spoke softly.

"About the wrinkles?"

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her toes, and kissed him.

"I should stop stressing… at least, while I'm in here."

"When do you want to leave?"

She winked. "Whenever you like. Take your time."

Taking the hint, he dipped his head down, caressing her neck with his lips. She moaned in bliss.

She understood why he had pulled her in here. It was a small space, with only the room for the two of them. They could make no room for all their troubles and trials waiting outside. In here, in this dark, safe space, all they could focus on was each other.

They would have to come out eventually. She would have to try and reform the Raves again, he would train with his sword again, they would all be getting ready for the final battle soon to come.

But for now, it was just them, body to body, touch to touch. Safe in this little world they had found.

She promised, there and then, when it was all over, they'd come here again. Either in a closet, or somewhere a lot more comfortable.

Whereever it was, she smirked, they would need a bed.


	4. Theme 30: Kiss

30: First Kiss

"What was your first kiss like?"

"Eh?" Elie looked up from her comfy position against Haru's chest, to stare at Julia, who had voiced the question. She sat with Let, and looked around at the other couples surrounding her, expecting an answer from everyone.

"Just curious. Everyone says they remember their first kiss."

Musica spoke up. "You mean our very first one, or just with each other?" He nodded at Melodia next to him. "Cause I gotta tell you, it's been a long time since my first one. Hell, I think I was ten at the time… I don't remember much about the early girls.."

Melodia glared at him. "I don't know if that's a good thing…"

"Your first kiss with your mate." Julia confirmed. She smiled at Let. "You remember love? I think we were sixteen at the time."

Let looked thoughtful. "Yes, I recall. But I don't believe I intended to kiss you. You sprung a dare on me."

"Let was acting all cocky, so I challenged him to a little sparring match. If he won, I would cook dinner for him for a week. If I won, he had to kiss me. And I mean, really kiss me."

Elie sat up, interested. "So who won then?"

Julia grinned. "Who do you think? I thrashed his ass."

Let just rolled his eyes. "That was a draw, and you know it woman. I let you win."

"Sure you did. You graciously gave up free food for a week in exchange for a kiss."

"Either way, I got something good out of the deal."

Musica couldn't resist a laugh. "Man, that is sad Let. Letting a girl beat you up for a kiss."

Haru pointed at him. "So how the hell did you get Melodia to kiss you? You put a gun to her head?"

Everyone chuckled, while Musica just steamed. "I'll have you know it was pretty damn romantic. It was when we were fourteen…"

Melodia stopped his speech with a hand over his mouth. "I'd better tell this one. He'll just give you the x-rated version."

She started the story before Musica could protest. "Years ago, I met Hamlio when he was still robbing places for the Silver Rhythm crew. He ran into my dad's flower shop, and asked if he could hide from some cops who were chasing him."

Musica smirked with pride. "Heh, the cops would never suspect me in a wussy place like that.. OW!"

Melodia removed her elbow from his rib, then continued. "So, I hide him under the counter, and when the cops go past, he decides to repay me… and so he kisses me."

"Aww! How cute!" Elie gushed.

Musica just shrugged. "Hey, it was the least I could do." He grinned. "The most I did was sneak back there later, find her in her nightshirt and….

Melodia elbowed him again. "You are NOT telling them that story!"

Julia chuckled, then looked at Shuda and Cattleya. "How about you two?"

"Well, it's hard to forget." Cattleya sighed. "It was when he stayed on the island before meeting Haru on his quest. I was just minding my own business, and he suddenly grabs me and ravishes me."

"What!" Haru glared at Shuda with a look that could kill.

Shuda just shrugged. "What can I say? We were alone, and she looked particularly beautiful on that night."

Cattleya looked at him oddly. "I'd spent all day gardening. I was all sweaty and filthy."

"Just what I like in a girl." He smirked.

"You have no romantic bones in your body."

"Do you remember our first one?" Belnika asked of Iulius. He seemed to drift off at the question.

"Of course! How could I forget such a beautiful event? It was on our first date. Ahh, what a night that was. The stars were out in force, the music was divine, and you looked heavenly in your green dress when I took you home." He grinned lavisiously. "Even more so when I took it off.."

"Iulius…" Belnika giggled. "Too much detail!" She looked at Haru and Elie. "So, how about you two?"

Elie suddenly turned pale. "Us?"

"Yeah, you two." Musica spoke. "We were waiting all through that damn Rave quest for you two to lock lips, and we never saw it until we came home."

"Surely, you had kissed at least once during our adventure." Let joined in.

Haru smiled. "Well, we did actually. It was…"

"Haru!" Elie's hand shot up and covered his mouth. "No! I don't want to tell them!"

Everyone looked suitably shocked. "Wha…. Why Elie-chan? We told you ours." Belnika demanded.

"Yeah…" Haru looked at her oddly. "What gives?"

Elie cringed at their scrutiny. "Please Haru. I don't want them to know what happened."

"What? You two kissed and did something kinky after wards? Musica chuckled.

"No we did not!" Elie was now a bright red. "It's just… it's just so embarrassing."

"You think our first kiss was embarrassing?" Haru gasped. "I… thought it was pretty damn romantic."

"I'm sorry Haru… but if they knew the circumstances…"

Haru silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Elie-chan, they're our friends. They won't judge you over what happened. If they don't like the story, that's their problem."

"Yeah, come on Elie." Musica urged. "Besides, it can't be any worse than getting your ass kicked by a girl." He pointed at Let and Julia, who glared at him.

"And if they do laugh…" Haru clenched his fist. "I'll take care of em."

Elie took a deep breath. Haru was right. There was no point in hiding the story of that night anymore. It was still pretty embarrassing, but at least one person didn't think so. She cast a glance at Haru, feeling protected by his gaze.

"Alright then…" She saw the others lean in to listen. "It happened several months ago, when we were still trying to get the Rave stones united. It was Belnika's birthday, so we threw her a party….

----------

Several months ago….

Elie and Belinika looked around the large room. For her birthday, Ruby had hired a small hall in the local hotel, and had also splashed out on loads of decorations and ribbons on the wall, including a large "Happy 19th Belnika!" banner. A large table was stacked with a huge cake and plates of food.

"Oh, this is so wonderful.." Belnika gasped. She smiled at Iulius and Ruby, who had set everything up. "You didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"Nonsense." Iulius replied humbly. A good party should look as dazzling as possible, to reflect its elegant guest of honour."

Belnika blushed. "Well… thank you."

Elie smiled at the cute scene. To everyone but each other, it was obvious they had the hots for one another.

Haru, Let and Shuda entered, surveying the room. "Wow, this looks great!" Haru commented. He stopped as he stared at the girl's evening dresses. "And you two look lovely."

Now it was Elie's turn to blush. "Oh.. thanks Haru." As she felt Haru's eyes on her, she mentally praised herself for picking out the blue dress for tonight.

"So, where's Silver Rhythm?" Shuda asked. "I would like to get this thing started."

Let answered him. "He's just gathering his outlaw crew together. Plus, he said he needed Julia's help to acquire something for the party."

"Really, poyo?" Ruby blinked. "I was sure I got everything.."

"Drinks are here!" The door burst open, and Musica and Julia ran in, pushing a trolley filled to the brim with bottles of beer, wine, sake and several large beer kegs.

"Sorry we're late, but no worries, we are well stocked for tonight!" Musica beamed.

Belnika stared wide eyed at the trolley. "My… that is a lot of alcohol."

"Well, the Silver Rhythm crew are coming, and you need plenty of booze to keep them happy."

"Absolutely not!" Iulius snapped. "This is a quiet, dignified party for Nika-chan. I will not have you turning it into some frat-house kegger!"

"Relax, ya fruit. I'll make sure the guys behave themselves."

"Yeah, chill out." Julia raised a cup of sake. "We got some wine and stuff for Belnika, and anyone else who wants some."

Elie looked at the bottles. "Ooh, I'll have to try that. I've never had wine before."

Iulius seemed content at this. "Oh alright, but any shenanigans, and I'll have your boys chucked out. Now, I just have to check on the fois gras…" He ran off, leaving the rest to unload the cart.

"Isn't this a bit too much?" Belnika queried as Musica lifted a keg to the table. "I don't think we'll be able to finish all this off."

Julia smiled knowingly. "Oh we will, trust me."

----------

Some time later, the party was in full swing. Musica's crew and various other guests from Mildean were mingling, while Haru and the gang stayed closer to the birthday girl, chatting about their various adventures. Griff pottered about, filming anything interesting on his video camera. Amazingly, despite the amount of free drink flowing, the guests were behaving themselves, and everything was going without a hitch.

Little did anyone know the trouble that was brewing thanks to the former Resha Valentine and her newfound love for wine.

"Mmmmmm!" Elie swallowed the last of her glass. "This wine is delicious! Where has it been all my life!" She poured herself another glass.

Haru, who had been pacing himself on a gin and tonic, looked concerned. "Easy Elie. That's your third glass."

"Oh, but I need it to toast Belnika with." Glass in hand, she climbed up onto the table, and tapped it to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Everyone!" I want to make a toast." She looked at Belnika. "When I first met Belnika, I was insanely jealous of her. She was pretty, smart, could use magic better than me… I felt really inferior standing next to her. But when she helped us against the Blue Guardians, I began to see the real person within her. When she agreed to join us on our crazy quest, I saw how brave she was. When she helped me learn more about Etherion, loaned me some of her dresses, and got Let and Julia to stop fighting for a while, I saw how selfless she was. And every day I spend with her, I never cease to be amazed by just how caring and wonderful she is. Belnika, thanks for being one of the best pals I could ever meet."

She raised her glass, as did everyone else. "To Belnika! Cheers."

As everyone cheered, Belnika's eyes filled with tears. "Elie-chan… that was so wonderful."

Elie hopped off the table, and hugged her friend. "Hey, you deserve it."

Haru patted her shoulder. "That was really nice of you Elie."

She shrugged. "Just speaking the truth." She swigged from her glass.

"A beautiful speech Elie-chan." Iulius gushed. "Please, accept some champagne for doing so well." He handed her a tall glass.

"Ooh, bubbly." She instantly downed the liquid. "Nice!

Iulius looked a bit put off. "Well, you're meant to savor it really.."

"Oh Nika-chan! How rude of me. Let me get you one." As she took a step towards the drinks table, she stumbled.

Haru looked concerned. "You okay Elie?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, just a bit tipsy."

"Maybe you should cut back on the bubbly…"

"Nah! I'm okay, really!" She walked, shakily, over to the drinks.

Haru moved over to Musica. "I'm getting worried about Elie."

Musica rolled his eyes. "Dude, you need to chill out. Elie doesn't need your help 24/7, no matter how much you like doing it."

"I know, but she's really putting the drinks away tonight. I just wonder if she's gonna regret it."

"She's had a few glasses of wine. I hardly think that's enough to make her go crazy."

Haru thought about this. "Yeah, I guess you're right. She'll probably just get sleepy…."

"Harrrruuuu! Come here!" Elie's shout pierced the air.

Haru walked over to the main table, where the gang and several other guests were gathered around. At the table, Elie and Julia sat facing each other, several tins of Kooka Kola alcoholic soda between them. They glared at each other with determined eyes.

"Um.. what's going on?" Haru asked.

"Little Elie here was bragging about how much wine she's drunk." Julia pointed. "So I thought we'd see just how she is at holding her liquor with a little drinking contest."

Elie grinned "Yeah, she bet me all her Heart Kreuz tops I couldn't drink more cans than her. I ain't passing up a chance like that."

Haru swallowed uncomfortably. This did not sound good. "Uh, girls, I don't think this is wise. You're already pretty…."

Let grabbed his shoulder. "Never get between a Dragonrace and a drink, my friend. You'll lose every time."

"You ready Elie!" Julia grabbed her first can. "I warn you, my people are damn good at this."

"Yeah, yeah, like everything else." Elie popped open a can. "Let's do this!"

The two gunned down their drinks, while various guests yelled "Chug! Chug!"

Haru watched helplessly. "This is gonna end in tears."

----------

An hour and several cans later…

"OH ho ho ho ho!" Elie cackled, nearly falling off her chair. She pointed in front of her. "I whipped you good Julia."

"I beat you Elie." Julia mumbled. "And I'm over here." She was standing to Elie's side.

"Stop moving around! You're going so fast, I see two of you." She giggled inanely.

I knew this was gonna happen…" Haru sighed. He and Musica moved closer to help her.

"You okay Elie?" Musica asked. Elie just giggled again.

"Of course I am Musica, ol' buddy ol' pal… Just a bit tipsy, is all." She staggered to her feet.

Haru took her hand. "Er, you look a little tired Elie. Maybe you should go to bed."

"Sure… but first.." Before anyone could stop her, she clambered onto the table.

"Hello everyone!... hic!" She slurred loudly, barely keeping her balance. "I just wanted to say, that I have the bestest friends in the whole wide world! Really!" She waved to the others. "They are just so utterly cool… even if they are a bit weird."

"Oh man!" Haru gulped.

"Like Let over there. How come you never smile? You have like, exactly two facial expressions. Stern and sterner! Would it kill you to crack a grin once in a while? Or do you just wait till Julia tells you to? He he… the way she beats you up… obvious who wears the trousers in that house!"

Let stared at her with his usual stony glare, while Julia looked rather offended. "I'm not that bossy."

"And Shuda!" Elie shakily aimed her finger at him. "You dirty old perv! Hitting on Haru's sister like you did. What is she, nine years younger than you? It's sick I tell you, sick!"

Musica laughed at Shuda's expression. "Oh man, this is comedy gold!"

"Musica!" Haru snapped. "Elie! Get off there!"

Elie turned to Iulius. "Iulius, why on Earth do you spend half the morning preening yourself? You use face cream, hair cream, eyelash curlers.. what are you, a girl? Maybe if you looked beyond your mirror for once, you'd see that Belnika is madly, passionately in luuuuurve with you." She giggled. "I wouldn't lie."

Iulius froze, not sure what to make of this, and Belnika suddenly turned a bright crimson.

"And Musica? I hate to say it sweetie, but you're the worst example of a playboy I've ever met. Aren't you supposed to have tons of girls at your beck and call? I guess they don't like your name. Who the heck calls a kid Hamlio anyway?"

"Hey, that's cold man!" Musica gasped.

Haru had seen enough, and climbed onto the table, grabbing Elie around the waist. "Okay party girl. That's your lot for tonight."

Elie smiled at him. "Oh no, I'm not done yet. I have yet to tell my greatest secret." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Haru, for two years now, you've been the honey in my milk, the chalk in my cheese, the ants in my pants…" She giggled again. " I'm a poet and I didn't know it."

"Elie, lets just go." Haru tried to move her.

"Anyway, what I wanna say is…. I love you!"

Haru's whole body seized up. The whole gang stared at them with surprised gazes. Griff was filming the whole thing with the camera.

"Wha.. wha… what did you say?" Haru stammered.

She sniggered again. "I said, I love you! You can't hear me through all that hair?"

She leaned into his chest, her voice sounding increasingly dopey. "Oh Haru, I love you so. I've loved you since you saved me from Lucia. Hell, why shouldn't I? You're cute, you're really charming… and you're a total beefcake! Swinging that huge sword around is great exercise."

"Er.. I guess.." Haru flushed crimson, not knowing how to handle this sudden revelation.

"Oh you are!" Elie pushed her hands under his shirt. "You're a six pack under here. And have you seen your ass lately? It's incredible!"

Finally able to move his limbs again, Haru grabbed her and hefted her onto his shoulder, caveman style. He carried her down to the floor. "Okay! We are going to bed now!"

"Wheeeee! I'm flying!" Elie yelled as he walked as fast as possible to the door.

----------

Elie looked at her friends as she paused the story. Cattleya and Melodia were trying hard not to laugh, while Musica and Shuda were making no effort whatsoever.

"Ha! Oh man, I remember that party. It was a freaking hoot!" Musica howled. Melodia whapped him on the head.

"Er… but I felt sorry for you all the same."

"Thank you." Elie smiled.

"So, how does a kiss factor into this?" Julia asked. "Did you two.."

"Let me carry on. So, Haru lugs me to my room…"

----------

Haru's mind was a train wreck as he carried a semi-unconscious Elie to the room she shared with Belnika. He kept replaying it in his thoughts.

_"I love you…. I love you…" _

"_She didn't mean it. She couldn't have. She was out of her gourd, saying random crap. There's no way she…_" He shook his head, trying not to think about it. Right now, his main concern was getting Elie to bed.

He entered her room, and carefully put her on her feet in front of the bed. She looked at him with a silly grin.

"Okay Elie-chan, get into bed." He soothed, as if speaking to a child. "You need to sleep it off."

"Ooooo, that looks cozy…" She took a step towards her bed, stumbled, and fell to the floor. Any other time, it might have been comical, but he was worried she would do herself an injury.

"Oh Elie…" He helped her back up. "Why do you make things diffi…."

He was cut off as Elie suddenly grabbed his head, and pressed her lips to his.

Amidst the pleasurable sensations he felt - The touch of her skin, the slight wine taste on her lips, the curves of her body – he could feel his mind actually being scrambled within.

"_Sweet crap!__ She's kissing me. She's actually kissing me! My God, it's better than I thought.. so nice.. wait! She's utterly pissed. She's doesn't know she's doing it. This isn't right!_"

Haru grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. "What the hell was that?"

She tittered. "Just getting some sugar, baby."

She fell backwards onto the bed, while Haru turned around to try and compose himself. The shock of Elie actually kissing him was only just being reduced by the knowledge that she was act completely out of character. She would never have kissed him like that, straight out of the blue for no reason. Unless…

Nah, that didn't seem right. Why should Elie kiss him? What had he done for her, besides keep her out of danger? Even that didn't make him worthy of such a gift.

He turned around to check is she was all right. And nearly collapsed as blood rushed to his head and certain other parts.

Elie was naked. Sitting on the bed stark naked, wearing only that silly smile. She looked at him with a bleary eyed look.

"Haruuuuuu… I wanna feel you."

He stared agog. He had had many, many dreams about Elie in the buff, which usually turned into something a lot more risqué. But now it was happening for real. She was naked, and asking him to touch her, feel her, do something a lot more besides kissing. He could do anything he wanted with her. For a second, he felt compelled to live the fantasy.

But he couldn't. Not when Elie was like this. If he wanted to be with Elie, it would be if they both wanted it, not because she was acting on drunken impulse. Hell, he wondered if she had any idea what she was doing at all. He couldn't do it, not unless she said yes.

He loved her. She deserved better than a drunken fling.

He moved over, and covered her with the blanket. "Sorry Elie, but no. I can't"

Her face was one of sudden sadness. "You don't?..." Tears welled in her eyes. "So… you don't like me."

He immediately held her in a hug. "I like you more than you could imagine. But for now, you have to sleep." He gently laid her on her back.

"Okay…" She murmured, closing her eyes. He waited a few minutes as she lay in silence, until he heard her gently snoring.

Haru sighed, running a hand through her hair. Once again, he's kept Elie safe from danger, though of a different kind today. From herself, and him.

He found Belnika's bed, and lay on top of it, wanting to be near in case she needed him.

After all, protecting the girl who had snared his heart… it was a living.

----------

"Awwww…" Cattleya sighed. "That's so sweet Haru, you staying to watch over her."

Elie glared at her. "It's not sweet! I totally made an ass of myself, and kissed Haru while under the influence! It's hardly the stuff great romances are made of!"

She sighed. "See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. Now you're gonna laugh at me."

"Oh relax Elie." Julia laughed. "Trust us, people have done far more embarrassing things while drunk."

"It's hardly your fault. You just acted on impulse." Shuda assured.

Belnika grinned. "And since Haru stayed in your room that night, I had to stay with Iulius…" She smiled at her beau. "And that's when things really began for the two of us."

Elie was feeling glad her pals were being nice about it. "I guess… it is pretty minor when you look back at it…" She smiled at Haru. "And at least we got our first kiss, right Haru?"

"That wasn't our first kiss." Haru stated.

"Huh?" Elie gaped, as did everyone else. "Uh, yes it was Haru."

"It didn't count, you were drunk." Haru frowned. "Don't tell me you've forgotten what happened the next day."

"Of course not!" Elie retorted. "How could I forget that day? But that was our second kiss, not our first."

"The day after was when we had our first kiss."

"No, it was that night, when you put me to bed."

"Which was all I was doing! You were completely pissed up. You probably would have kissed Lucia if he'd been passing by."

"The hell I would!"

"The point is, you didn't know you were doing it, therefore, it doesn't count."

"But I remember it, therefore it does!"

"AHEM!" Shuda interrupted. "If it's not too much trouble, would one of you twits please tell us about this kiss you had the next day?"

Haru spoke first, silencing Elie with a hand over her mouth. "I'll tell this one. It was the morning after…

----------

The next morning.

"Ooooohhh… arrgh…" Elie sat up, her head throbbing painfully. She felt warm, groggy and generally terrible. What had happened last night? She tried to remember, but only got a blank.

She looked around, her eyes bleary from alcohol-induced sleep. She could only make out blurry shapes, one of which looked a bit like Haru sleeping on the bed next to hers…

She rubbed her eyes, and realized Haru was sleeping on the bed next to hers, still in his clothes from last night. Why was he here? Where was Belnika?

"Haru! She yelled, regretting it as her headache got worse. Haru was roused by the cry.

"Morning Elie-chan. You feeling okay?"

"No!" She moaned. "I feel like crap."

"Hardly surprising, considering all that booze you had last night."

"Booze…" She could barely remember. "How much did I have?"

"Let's leave it at a lot."

"Uhhh…no wonder…" She rubbed her head. "I'm never gonna binge like that again." She looked at the Rave Master. "So, why are you in Belnika's bed?"

He smiled. "Well, I thought I should stay nearby, in case you felt ill or something during the night. I guess Belnika took my bed."

She was awed. "You stayed here all night just for me? That's so sweet of you."

He shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Oh, I just feel bad for acting out like that… er, I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?"

Haru swallowed. If she didn't remember anything about last night, then it was for the best it stayed that way. Not just for her dignity, but for his secret.

"Er.. no, not really. You stumbled a bit, fell asleep, and I took you to your bed." He lied.

She sighed in relief. "Oh thank God. I was afraid I'd acted really stupid or something."

"Yeah…" Haru got off the bed. "I'm gonna go get breakfast started. Why don't you take a shower and some aspirin? You'll feel better."

"Sounds good." Elie got to her feet, rubbing her head as she walked to the bathroom. "Thanks for staying with me Haru. You're a real pal."

Haru sighed and walked out, muttering to himself. "Yeah… a pal"

Downstairs, Haru entered the hotel's dining room, and located Let, Julia, Iulius and Belnika sitting together. Moving closer, he noticed Iulius and Belnika seemed rather lovey-dovey toward each other, holding hands and staring in each other's eyes. It seemed something good had come from Elie's drunken rant.

"Hey guys." He sat to join them.

"Hi Haru." Julia grinned cattily at him. "So, Belnika told me you stayed in that room with Elie all night. Not up to anything, were you?"

Haru spluttered. "Wha… what! How dare you suggest I take advantage of her! I just put her to bed, that's all!

"Jeez, chill out Haru, I was just joking." Julia laughed. "I know you would never do anything like that to Elie. She'd murder you otherwise."

"How is she feeling?" Belnika asked.

"Pretty ill, considering."

"Well, we have the perfect remedy." Iulius beamed. "Once she hears how her little speech got me and Belnika to realize our attraction for each other, she'll perk right up."

"Yeah, about that…" Haru looked concerned. "Elie doesn't remember anything from last night, so please don't mention anything about it, okay?"

"What?" Let blinked.

"Well, I just don't want her to feel embarrassed."

Let sighed. "Haru, she's bound to find out eventually. There's no point in forgetting it ever happened."

Julia chimed in. "Yeah, I thought you would be glad she said she loves you."

"She was drunk!" Haru snapped. "That was the only reason she said it."

"I dunno… she sounded pretty sincere…"

He frowned. "Look, she was talking crazy, it means nothing."

"Then why are you so concerned about it?" Let asked.

Haru was unable to answer. Thankfully, Elie chose that moment to come by, holding a plate full of food.

"Hi guys." She sat next to them. "So Nika-chan, did you enjoy the rest of the party?"

"It was… interesting." Belnika lied, wishing to spare her friend's feelings. "Quite good fun."

"Yeah, a real blast." Julia joined.

Let fixed a fake smile on his face. "Yes, a good night for all."

"Glad you all enjoyed it." Elie beamed. "I m just sorry I fell asleep and missed it all."

"Oh don't worry!" You didn't miss too much." Let tried not to laugh.

"Well, that's okay…" Eli noted the time on the clock wall. "Ooh, the cartoons are on!" She grabbed her plate and ran for the hotel's TV lounge. Haru sighed in relief.

"Thanks guys."

"Yes, but how long do you intend for us to keep this up?" Iulius asked.

"Just until I can tell her in private."

"In private, eh?" Julia's voice was laced with innuendo. "So, you intend to tell her your true feelings at last?"

"No!"

"Come on Haru. This is a perfect opportunity. She told you, now you tell her."

"She was drunk!" That doesn't mean she actually loves me!" He collapsed on his chair. "I don't know what she thinks…"

At that moment, Musica and Shuda entered, both laughing their heads off. Haru glared at them. He was not in the mood for hijinks.

"What's so funny?"

Musica tried to speak while still laughing. "Oh… oh man! Griff videotaped Elie's little performance last night, and…. HA HA HAAAA!"

"That woman should consider a career in stand up, ha!" Shuda managed to speak.

An enraged Haru bolted upright. "Shut up you assholes! How dare you talk about Elie like that!" He got up into their faces. "Where's the tape?"

"Jeez, calm down…"

"Where is it!"

"Okay, okay… We left it in the tape player in the TV lounge."

Haru's eyes turned to saucers. "TV lounge… NOOOOOOO!"

He ran at full speed towards the room in question, hoping he could stop her in time. But as he entered, he saw he was too late. The TV was on, displaying Elie ranting on the table, and Haru trying to get her down. Elie stood still, staring at the screen in shock. When she turned to see Haru, and the others piling through the door, her face was very pale.

"Haru… Did I do this?"

"Er…." Haru was lost for words. He know there was no way out of this.

"You lied to me!" Tears flowed down her face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just…" He felt his heart break at the sight of her anguished face. "I just didn't want you to be upset."

"Well this is certainly a good way of doing it!" She snapped.

Julia stepped up. "Hey, don't get angry at Haru. He was just…"

"I know what! Elie cried. "I'm can't believe I did all that last night. I… I told Shuda he was a pervert! I insulted all of you. And Haru… saying that stuff in front of you. God, I must have made you feel stupid."

Haru suddenly felt a stab in his chest. Elie just confirmed she hadn't meant what she said… so why didn't he feel relieved.

Julia and Belnika ran forward and hugged their friend. "There there Elie, it's alright, we forgive you." Belnika soothed.

"Yeah, we know you didn't mean any of it." Julia grinned. "And trust me, people have done much more embarrassing things when drunk."

"You would be the expert.." Let commented. Julia whacked him on the head.

Elie managed to smile. "Oh… thank you guys. I'm.. I'm so sorry."

She then turned to Haru, and grasped him in a hug. "Haru… thank you so much for looking after me. I really wish I hadn't embarrassed you."

"It's okay, really."

"No it's not. Who knows what I might have done if you hadn't stopped me."

Unfortunately, Haru knew all too well what she might have done. They had been so close.. maybe.. maybe she wouldn't have minded, except she hadn't meant any of it.

But feeling Elie so close to him, hearing her be so sincere about staying with her.. he wondered, would she had let him touch her that night for real?

"_No, I couldn't do that to her… could I?_" He murmured to himself.

"Did you say something Haru?" Elie asked.

Haru jolted and stepped back. "Er.. I was just thinking… I gotta go practice my techniques!"

He ran out of the nearest exit, leaving a confused group of friends.

"What's with him? He never misses breakfast?" Elie wondered.

"Who knows what goes on in that mop-head of his?" Julia shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna take a bath. I still feel fuzzy after all that booze.

Several minutes later, Elie was relaxing in a scented bath, finally feeling clear in her head. Her mind couldn't help replaying her recollections of last night, and she cringed in memory.

"God I acted stupid… I still can't believe Haru put up with me all night…" She smiled. She could never think of a day Haru never cared for her. Either protecting her from bad guys, or just hanging around to chat and make her laugh. He always acted so boisterous, but he really was the sweetest man around…

"_I wanna touch you…_" A thought occurred in her head.

"When did I say that?" She thought back to last night. What had happened? She'd gotten pissed, Haru had carried her to her room, she had….

She leapt out of the bath, water flying everywhere.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOD!"

----------

An hour of sword swinging later, Haru still couldn't get that image of Elie naked out of his head. The words she spoke kept bouncing around his head. "_Haru__… I love you… touch me_…"

He'd been so close to attaining his fondest dream, and yet so far away… the unfairness of it all was driving him mad.

"I can't take it anymore!" He yelled as he entered the hotel lounge. Musica, Shuda, and Let looked at him, with stares of concern and annoyance.

Shuda spoke first, in a sarcastic tone. "Hello guys. Hi Haru. I have a problem, would you like to hear it? Of course Haru, we don't mind. Honestly, show some manners Haru."

"Well excuse me for not being polite! I'm just going insane over Elie, that's all!"

Musica moved up. "Are you talking about last night. Haru, relax. What she said to you, it doesn't mean anything."

"How do I know!" Haru wailed. "What if… what if she meant it? You know what she did when I got her to her room? She got naked, right in front of me!"

Everyone's eyes widened at that revelation. "Whoa! So.. did anything happen?" Musica asked.

"If something had happened, I sure as hell wouldn't be talking to you morons!" Haru raged. "I'd be over there with her in bed, doing…"

He sighed and leaned against the wall. "I don't know what she thinks of me. I don't know what to do about it."

Shuda huffed. "Say, here's an idea off the top of my head. TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!"

Haru just glared. "Oh yeah, like she'll really warm to me after what happened. I'm not sure if she even likes me like that.

Let just sighed. "Haru, Elie has stuck by you on this crazy quest since the beginning. You've told her countless times to just stay back so she doesn't get hurt, but she follows you anyway, no matter what the danger. Now, if that isn't a sign she has some feelings for you, I don't know what is."

"Plus, there's one thing I've learned about drunks." Shuda spoke. "More often than not, they tell the truth."

"The truth…" Haru was silent as he mulled this over. "You really think she meant it."

"Only one way to find out, isn't there?"

Haru nodded. "Yeah… I guess so.. I'd better find her.

----------

Elie burst into the room Julia and Belnika were sharing, wearing only a towel and still wet from the bath. "I got naked!"

Julia looked at her oddly. "Yes sweetie, that's what you generally do when you have a bath."

"No, last night!" Elie wailed. "When Haru took me to my room, I took my clothes off in front of him! I think I even asked him to.." She blushed crimson.

"Oh my…" Belnika gasped.

"Holy… well, did he do it?" Julia asked.

"What? NO!"

"Wow… Haru's got some restraint."

"I can't believe I did that!" Elie was going hysterical now. Belnika tried to calm her down.

"Don't get so upset about it Elie-chan. You made a mistake, but Haru didn't act on it. It's nothing to worry about, so just forget about it."

"I can't!" Elie cried. "Everytime I think about it… I know what I really wanted. I wanted him to touch…" She trailed off, and sat on the floor in despair.

"Elie-chan.." Belnika sat next to her. "I think it's time. Time you told Haru how you really feel about him."

"I think I did last night."

"Well yes… but if you do it with a clear mind, I think it has more meaning."

"What good would it do?" Elie sighed. "After the way I acted, he won't touch me with a large pole."

Julia laughed. "Come on, this is Haru we're talking about. The guy's put up with you since this whole Rave thing began."

"I know. I make life so hard for him…"

"And yet, he still makes sure you're okay." Julia smiled knowingly. "So I don't think a little drunken episode will really keep him apart from you."

Elie looked at the friends, a smile forming. "Damn, you have to be right, don't you?"

She got to her feet. "I guess I better talk to him… God I'm nervous…"

"Maybe a drink will calm you down." Julia grinned.

The other girls glared at her.

"What?"

----------

Night was beginning to fall. Elie had put off looking for Haru for several hours, using the time to go shopping, paint her nails, and generally try to ignore the fact that soon she would have to tell Haru she loved him.

When she had run out of things to do, she went to look for him. Oddly the others said they hadn't seen him all day.

She was worried then wondering if something bad had happened, or if she had turned him away. Thankfully, Shuda mentioned he'd seen him back at the airship.

She reached Musica's ship, and spotted Haru sitting on the prow, gazing at the stars. Watching him, she was reminded of all the times he had stood by her, never leaving her alone. Everyone was right. Pissed out of her head or not, she truly loved him.

She made her way up through the ship to the prow. Haru noticed her, and smiled as she walked up. "Hey, I was wondering when you would show up."

"You were waiting for me?"

"Julia told me to, said you had something important to say?" He patted the spot next to him.

She sat down, the narrow space on the prow putting her only an inch apart from him.

"So um.. what did you want to ask?"

Elie took a deep breath. "Well… I can't stop thinking about last night.. and what I said and did to you.."

"I know." She was surprised by his response. "I can't stop thinking about it either."

She felt fear in her belly. "Wait Haru, before you say anything, I have to say this!"

"Um.. okay?" He looked blissfully clueless. Under any other circumstances, she would have thought he looked cute.

"Okay, um… I'm sorry I said all that stuff to you… I just couldn't control myself. I acted stupid, and I said things… you maybe shouldn't have heard." She sighed. "It's stuff I wanted to say for a long time, but I was afraid I would hurt you…"

"I wasn't hurt." He spoke.

"Huh?" She saw he was looking at her now, a smile on his face.

"When you said those words to me… I was pretty freaked. I was scared you actually meant all of it.. then I was more scared you didn't mean it.

"What.. you're glad I acted like an ass!"

"Well, sort of… I mean, I wish you hadn't embarrassed yourself… but I'm grateful."

He took her hand. "Because it made me realize, I've been hiding my feelings for you as well. And whether you meant it that night or not… I eventually felt relieved to know you felt that way about me.

Elie was confused now. "Haru, what are you getting at?"

"I guess what I'm saying is… I … you know… I really…" He stumbled, then sighed. "Oh to hell with it!"

He grasped her, and smothered her lips with the deepest kiss he could muster. Elie gasped and tried to squirm out in shock, but soon she was pliant against him, reveling in the sensation. When they finally separated, she stared at him.

"Oh my… that's what I was gonna do!"

"Really?" He blinked. "So… you really meant it?"

She blushed. "Yeah. I mean… not at the time, but I was always thinking it… I never would have said if it wasn't for the booze… oh whatever!" She hugged him. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too…" Haru hugged her tight. "And from now on, I'm gonna make sure you know you're loved."

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Just how are you going to do that?"

"I'll think of something…"

They kissed again, content at last.

----------

"…And that's what happened." Haru finished the story, noting the others looked quite impressed.

"Wow.." Julia smiled. "I can't believe you never told us about this until now. I should have known back then."

"We didn't want to tell you then." Elie spoke. "We wanted our privacy for a while."

"Yeah, you guys would have just been nosy." Haru affirmed.

"We would not!" Musica glared.

Elie just shrugged, then turned to Haru. "You know, you were right… I think that did deserve to be our first kiss."

"Yeah.. and it's still the best one ever."

The two held hands and inched closer for a kiss.. their lips almost touched…

"Ooh! I got another one!" Musica grinned. "What was your first time making love like?"

Haru and Elie froze, their eyes showing fear. Slowly, they got up, Haru took her arm, and they both walked away from the group without a word.

"There's no way we're telling them THAT story, right?" She whispered.

"Not in a million years." He confirmed.

And with that, they headed home, eager to remind each other of their love.


	5. Theme 25: Fence

I can honestly say I shed tears writing this. Groove Adventure Rave recently finished in Shonen Magazine, and the final really moved me. Not only did we get Haru and Elie actually kissing, but it was a really sad goodbye to a great manga.

So this story is a tribute and goodbye to Rave. The story may be over, but it's time for our heroes, and us, to move on to a new tale...

Thank you Hiro Mashima, from the bottom of my heart. 

25: A New Page

Outside his house, just a short walk away, is an old, rickety wooden fence, which sits just at the edge of the cliffs. It's wobbly and not very comfortable, but if you sit just right, you can get a view of almost all the sea that surrounds the island.

That was where he found her, sitting as primly as she could, and staring out to see with a forlorn expression. He carefully climbed on, shaking it as little as he could, and settled next to her. The thin wood didn't feel all that nice on his backside, but he ignored it. He tended to ignore everything when he was close to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently. "You ran out of the house pretty fast when I showed you my room."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." She replied, not looking at him

"I know it's a mess, but I can keep it tidy, really."

"No… it's not that." She cast her eyes down to look at her bare toes. "It's really over, isn't it?"

He exhaled some air, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"No more traveling. No more adventures. No more crazy stuff, or Raves to find, or Overdrives, or Aetherion, or guys trying to kill us…" She trailed off.

He smiled. "Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Maybe for everyone else on the planet… but what about us?"

"So, you want to go back to the old days of being chased by Lucia and not having any memory?" He sounded harsher than he wanted, but couldn't understand why she was being like this.

"Of course not…" She replied angrily. "But at least then, I had something to do. I had to find my past and save the world. I..I had a purpose. I was worth something." A tear slid down her face. "Now I'm nothing."

He placed an arm around her to hold her close. "You are not worthless. Ask me, ask any of the gang. We could never do without you."

Her head rested on his shoulder. "I know.. but I feel like I have nothing to offer anyone." She looked at her hands. "I have all this power inside me.. I was the savior of the world.."

She looked at him, her eyes telling him she needed an answer. "Don't you feel regret that you're not the Rave Master anymore… that you're not a hero anymore?"

He looked at the sea, two years of memories rushing into his head. "I miss it sometimes. I miss the fighting, the traveling, the feeling I got when I helped someone. But after a while… I just wanted it to stop. I just wanted a nice, normal life for me and all of us. I wanted people to stop dying. But the only way I could have that was to keep fighting."

He glanced at his feet. "If I had to do it again, I would. But I sure as hell wouldn't enjoy it."

"Me neither…" She trembled, looking more scared than he'd ever seen her. "But I don't know anything else. That life we led… it was the only life I knew. I'd never had a normal life like you."

She was crying now. "I know this sounds awful, but sometimes, I never wanted all that stuff to end. Cause even if things got bad… at least I would have a life… and you and the others would still be with me…"

She went silent, her head hung in shame. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and gently pulled her onto his lap. She didn't resist, more than ever she wanted to feel his warmth.

"You know, when I was little, I used to read a lot of comics." He spoke. She was confused as to this sudden topic change.

"Comics?"

"Yeah you know superheros and stuff like that. I loved all the adventures… and I got really upset whenever the story finished and there were no more issues. One time, I complained to my mum…" He paused for a second to reflect. "I was crying, and wishing the story could go on forever. Know what she told me?"

She shook her head.

"She said all stories have to end eventually. Because if we only ever followed one story, one way of living, life would be boring. That's why stories always end, and new ones begin. We can always re-read old stories… but we need new ones to more forward."

He took a breath, and she looked at him with a crooked smile. "That's pretty deep for a mop-head like you."

He chuckled. "I guess so."

His arms pulled her closer. "It's why I asked you to live with me. The old story is over… and I want to write a new one with you. One we can make for ourselves."

"I want to…." She turned to face him. "But I'm scared… I don't know how…"

"I'm scared too.." He smiled. "But I know we can do it. Once we start the beginning.. the rest will come in time.

That wonderful smile returned to her face. "So… what is the beginning?"

"I don't know. How do you think it should start?"

"I guess.. with the classic stuff."

"A romance sounds fun."

"With a boy and a girl who love each other very much."

"They could have a wedding."

"Or children."

"Nah, it should be both…"

They paused, staring into each other's eyes.

"You do realize my name would be something like Elie Resha Valentine Glory, don't you?" She joked

"Lucky you. I'll just be Haru Symphonia Glory the Third."

"Great. Our new story will have the silliest casting list ever."

"Yeah, but it'll be unique."

They laughed, feeling more at ease. Her arms reached around his neck, her face moved closer to his

"Before all that…" She spoke softly. "There's something every good story needs…."

Their lips came together in a tender, deep kiss, one which warmed them and seemed to connect their souls for just a moment.

"That's a good start." He breathed as they pulled apart.

"And it'll only get better…" She smiled.

And as they settled on the rickety fence, they held each other all night, a new tale in their lives underway.


	6. Theme 29: The Sound of Waves

29: A Small Revelation

The waves. The water rushing up to the beach in a noisy spray, then dying back down.

It was all she could hear of the world around her, possibly because they were very loud in contrast to the quiet beach they were on. But also because she had tuned her hearing out. Her vision was fixed on the silver-haired man in front of her. Her best friend

And in her head, all she could hear was the words he had just uttered to her. She was trying to make sense of them. Why would he say this to her? This wasn't how things were. They were just friends. Close friends, nothing more.

"So…. You love me?" She asked.

He looked extremely uncomfortable, as if he had committed some crime. She'd seen that look before, when he had upset her by accident.

"Yes… yes I do." His words were shaky, he was trying to sound confident. But he was obviously nervous.

Everything was going topsy-turvy. Haru Glory, the bravest person she had ever met, who had rushed head along into deadly battles.. was now acting like a nervous kid, and confessing his love to her… what the hell was going on?

She knew Haru liked her. He cared for her. He looked after her. But now he loved her…

That.. that was too much.

"How.. how long has this been…"

"Ever since we beat Doryu."

She mentally gasped. Doryu had been defeated months ago. And all this time, he had harboured some secret crush on her?

"I.. I don't understand. All this time… you loved me?"

"Yeah…" He looked to the crashing ocean. "Damn… I've gone and upset you again."

"I'm not.. I'm just confused. You're the one who seems upset."

He looked at her again, his eyes anguished. "Because… I wanted this to be a happy moment. I dunno… I thought you would be glad to hear it, but obviously, you're not."

"Well… give me some credit Haru. I'm utterly shocked here. How would you feel if I just said I love you?"

"I think I would be the happiest man alive." A small smile appeared.

She was astonished now. This was no hoax. This was something far deeper. "Do I really mean that much to you?"

"Yes, you do." He took a step towards her. "You're the reason I keep fighting."

Now she was getting worried. "It's just me. I'm not that important."

"You are to me." His voice was stronger, much like it was when he was determined to do something no matter what. "Whenever I'm in trouble, or in battle, I think of you, and that keeps me going. I keep looking back at all our time together.. and whenever I try to think of a day without you there.. I can't. I can't imagine life without you.."

"Haru… you're scaring me."

He blinked. "Wha.. I.. I didn't mean.."

"You.. you sound so dependant on me. As if I affect everything you do. What.. what if I were gone tomorrow?"

"I… I don't know."

"Exactly! I… I don't want you to fall apart because of me!" She turned away from him. "If.. if I were to hurt you, I couldn't stand it."

"You could never hurt me." He sounded so calm, so sure.

"I think I could."

"I'm more worried I'll hurt you. That's why I've never said anything until now."

She looked at him again "Hurt me? Haru, you've been nothing but kind to me ever since we met. If you wanted to hurt me, you would have to try very hard."

He sighed. "I've dragged you into this whole mess with Rave, haven't I? It's thanks to me Lucia is trying to kill you."

"Haru, no!" She stepped up to him, so they were only inches apart, and stared him in the eye. "I joined you because I wanted to help you. Because I wanted to be with you. Anything that happens to me just happens. I don't want you to blame yourself for my troubles. It's my fault I can't stand being without you."

He blinked. "What?"

She gasped. What had she just said? She's just admitted she didn't want to be without him. She hadn't intended to!

There was silence between them, the crash of the waves seemingly louder. She now wished a small tsunami would show up to wash her away and get her out of here, away from this awkward situation. Why had she said something so embarrassing?

Because it was true.

It was becoming clearer now. The things he spoke off, his wanting to be with her, his devotion for her… she'd always felt it too. It had grown steadily within her, from the day they had met. He was the one person who had always been there, the one solid thing in her so-called life without her past.

But he had just been a friend, a protector. She was just a girl who could help him save the world. As far as she was concerned, that was as far as it would go.

But now… he had broken all the rules, all her expectations. He actually wanted her.

"Elie.." His voice had a slight timbre of fear in it. "If you say no, I understand.. but I need to know… what do you feel for me?"

She looked at him, taking everything from his tall form to his blue eyes. She recalled all the time they had spent, all the fun, dramatic, and sometimes just plain weird moments they had shared. His promise that he would stay by her, always.

She tried to imagine a day without him. And couldn't.

Practically running to him, she grasped him in a hug. Her tears spilled onto his shoulder, as his arms wrapped around her.

She didn't need to say anything. Her action had spelt it out for him.

They stood intertwined, relief and happiness overwhelming them.

"I.. I never thought…" She managed to speak.

"Me neither.."

She pulled back slightly to look at him. "So… what now?"

It was a valid question. They were in love, but what to do now? Life couldn't exactly go on as normal."

"Gee…" He rubbed his head. "Guess I never really thought about what would happen after this… I just wasn't expecting…"

"You could kiss me." She smiled. In all the excitement… she'd forgotten all about that. "I really want you to be my first kiss."

"What about Lucia?"

"Huh.. to tell you the truth… he was lousy, and therefore doesn't count."

He smiled. "I'd better make this good then.."

He leaned in to capture her lips. And for a few moments, she thought she was floating on air. It seemed like the best dream imaginable.

But when she opened her eyes, he was still there.

"You know… Julia told me there's a nice restaurant farther along the beach." He spoke.

"So?" She was hungry, but right now food was the least of her concerns.

"Well, I really should take you out for dinner. It's the proper thing to do."

"Ooh… A first date?"

"Yeah." He smiled and held her hand. "Come on, it's a bit of a walk."

"That's fine…" They walked forward, her body pressed to his side. "We have a lot to catch up on."

And so they headed up the sand, the waves still crashing with a mighty sound.

And whenever she heard them again, they reminded her that she was always loved. Always.


	7. Theme 10: 10

Warning: Some slight lemon content in this one.

10: 10 Reasons Why I Love You

"Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"…Why do you love me?"

He blinked in response, shifting to his side to look at her. "Excuse me?"

"It's a simple question. Why do you love me?" She asked again.

"Well I… I love you. Isn't that enough?"

"But why me?" She cast a discouraging look down her naked body. "I mean, I'm not exactly the ideal woman, am I?"

"Well, I think…" Before he could appease her, she pressed her finger on top of his lips to silence him.

"Please don't lie Haru. I know what you're gonna say."

He pulled her hand away. "Oh really? What was I gonna say?"

"That I'm the perfect girl, and I'm flawless and…" She rolled her eyes. "I know I'm not perfect. No words are gonna change that."

"I know that." He spoke. "I was gonna say, ideal woman or not, you're still the one I want."

"But why me?" She pleaded. "You could have any girl you want."

"Wha? I hardly think…"

"I've seen you naked Glory." She sniggered. "Trust me, you have no problem getting girls."

He huffed. "Don't bet on it.."

"The point is.. you could have anyone, the most beautiful girl on the planet… and instead you pick me." She sighed. "A girl who's addicted to gambling, likes fighting, can nuke the planet if she wanted too, and is over fifty years old."

"Not again…" He rubbed his eyes. "Elie, the years you spent frozen between giving up your life as Resha, and when you woke up don't count. You're still seventeen."

"Oh what do you know, you cradlesnatcher?"

"Elie, I'm not gonna dump you if that's what you're worried about."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did though."

"There are lots of reasons why I love you."

"Give me ten."

"Ten?"

"Yeah, ten reasons. That should be enough to convince me."

He thought for a few seconds. "Okay then.." He sat up to get a better look at her. "Er… One. You're incredibly beautiful."

She laughed. "Yeah right."

"What? You are."

She sat up, and he gazed appreciatively at her body. "Come on Haru, compared to Julia and Belnika, I'm not that gorgeous."

"Well, maybe not." He shuffled closer to her. "But yours is a special kind of beauty. Yours is inside you as well as outside."

She smiled slightly. "Well, when you put it that way.."

"Two. You're totally sharp"

"Sharp?"

"Yeah you know. You always know what to do in a situation."

"What, scream for help and shoot stuff?"

"Well, whatever works." He shrugged

"I'm just glad I can actually fight. I hate people thinking I'm weak.

"That's another thing. Three, you're independent."

"Duh, I knew that already. I was streetwise before you even left your island." She smirked. "You'd be stuck in Hip Hop city if it wasn't for me."

"Moving on…" He frowned. "Four… I love to touch your hair."

He moved his hand up to run his fingers through her short locks. She was about to say something, but was silent as she felt his fingertips softly graze over her scalp.

"Mmm.. I love it too…"

"Five…um… you have fantastic breasts."

"What?" She stared at his red face. "My breasts?"

"Well, as long as we're being honest.." He rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I think they're very nice."

Seeing an opportunity to tease him, she lifted them with her hands. "You really like them?"

"Very much.." His face grew redder

"Hah! I knew it! You're a slave to the boobies!" She laughed.

He just shrugged. "Well, you can't blame me. You wear those tiny tops all the time."

She struck a sexy pose, pushing her chest out. "Any other bits of me you like?"

"Yeah… Six, I like your love handles."

"WHAT!" She glared at him. "I don't have love handles!"

"Yeah you do." He grinned, enjoying teasing her. He reached out, and gently pinched the skin of her belly. "See?"

She pouted. "Ugh, I need to go on a diet… so what's so great about love handles?"

"I don't know.." He smiled. "I guess they make you that little bit more unique."

"Unique? More like fat. Next one."

"Okay, number Seven. Your eyes.." He raised his hand to touch her face. "One of the first things I noticed when I first met you were your eyes."

"What, after you stopped checking my panties out?"

He just smiled and continued. "I love staring into them. I just have to look at them, and I can tell what you're thinking."

"Oh really? What am I thinking now?"

He looked at her for several minutes, before declaring, "Well, right now, you're thinking I should just shut up and ravish you right now."

She whapped his head. "I am not, you perv! Honestly, you have a one track mind."

"Hey, it's late at night and I'm fighting to stay awake to convince you you're not an unlovable spinster." He whined. "I should get something."

"Make these last three good and you just might."

"You sure I can't convince you otherwise?"

"Nope!"

"Alright then…" Without warning, he reached out and wrapped his arm around her chest, pulling her closer to him. "Number Eight is… you feel right."

She blinked. "What is that meant to mean?"

"It's hard to explain. I guess… when I think of everything that's happened to us, and all the things that could happen… you're the only one I can see myself doing those things with." He pulled her onto his lap, staring into her eyes. "It's your character, your eyes, your smile.. whenever I see you, think of you… I just know you're the one I want to be with."

She looked at him with newfound depth. "I'm really that important to you?"

"Of course you are."

"I wonder sometimes, if you'd be better off without me."

"I wonder the same thing."

She wrapped her arms around him.

"I couldn't. Not ever."

"Me neither." He smiled. "Which brings me to number Nine…"

She gasped softly as he captured her lips with his, murmuring softly as they kissed.

"You're an awesome kisser." He grinned as he pulled back.

She felt aflush with glee, thinking of all he had done for her, all the trouble and strife he'd gone through just to be with her.

This was all she had ever needed. Not memories. Not a life's purpose.

Just the love of a person.

"Sooo…" She giggled. "What's number Ten?"

"Well…" He glanced downwards. "I'll have to show you."

She smirked evilly. "What? Is number Ten, I'm too easy?"

He shook his head frantically. "No no! I don't think you're easy.."

"Damn right.." She laid back on the bed, beckoning him closer with a wagging finger. "You want it, you have to work for it." She smiled at him. "And that's one reason why I love you. You're so good with your hands."

"I am, am I?" He positioned himself over her.

"Prove you are, and I might divulge nine other reasons.."

Needing no other incentive, Haru reached over and dimmed the lights, leaving them in darkness, and each other's loving embrace.

"Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"Easy on the love handles."


	8. Theme 4: Our Distance and that Person

4: Bond

Musica entered the tent, hoping that maybe the situation had changed in the last few hours since he had visited.  
Sadly not. Haru was stilling laying still in the cot, unconcious from his battle with Lucia. Elie sat nearby, similarly still, her eyes never wavering from the Rave Master. He sighed, and she turned briefly to notice him.  
"Elie, you've been here all night. You should take a rest."  
"No." She said simply.  
"Don't be stupid. Lucia's probably got troops looking for us. If we have to fight, we need you awake."  
"I'll stay awake." She spoke dully, her full attention on Haru.  
He wished Haru would suddenly wake up and tell her to get some sleep. But considering the battering Haru had taken to fend Lucia off, that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. He'd been pushed harder than ever before, taking severe injuries.. and he hadn't even been able to actually beat Lucia.  
"He'll be okay." He said. "It's Haru. The guy's freaking unstoppable. He'll come to sooner or later."  
"And if he doesn't?"  
"That won't happen." He said firmly. It was something he didn't want to consider. "He won't let it."  
Elie trembled and her voice was barely a whisper. "I can't stop worrying. I've been worrying ever since I met him. I'll probably never stop worrying about him." He stroked Haru face. "I just... he's all I have. He's the only thing that's stayed in my crappy life."  
A tear slid down her face, and Musica stepped out of the tent, needing the fresh air, and not wanting Elie to see the anger in his face. Not for the first time, he wanted to slap Haru hard for doing this to her.  
Was Haru so naive that he couldn't see how much he meant to Elie? That he gave her something to hold on to, something more than her lost past to live for? That without him, she had nothing?  
Maybe he did. Maybe Haru knew all along, just couldn't tell her for any number of reasons. Fear, uncertainty, or just plain cluelessness. But if he could see her as Musica had just seen her... then maybe his facade would drop, and he'd forget everything for the plain truth.  
They needed each other.  
He looked back in the tent in time to see Elie gently kiss Haru's forehead, before sitting against the cot and closing her eyes. He waited until she was asleep. Then he entered, carefully lifted her up, and placed her in the cot next to him. He draped a blanket over them, and stepped back to survey his handiwork.  
Close together in the cot, they looked like a married couple.  
"You'd better come back." He growled. "I don't want to lose two of my friends."


End file.
